


О храбрых рыцарях и девах в беде

by bangbangbaby



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, драма, кроссдрессинг, приключения, смена пола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby
Summary: Азирафель попадает в переделку; Кроули спешит на помощь.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	О храбрых рыцарях и девах в беде

В начале было яблоко. Спелое, сочное, глянцево поблескивающее ровным красным боком. Азирафель надкусил его и больше не смог проснуться.

Яблоко вручила старуха с бородавкой на носу.

Азирафель просыпается, чувствуя тёплое дыхание на губах, и смотрит в жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Лицо щекочут отливающие медью локоны.

— Кроули? — неуверенно зовёт Азирафель.

— Я здесь, — говорит Кроули, осыпая его лицо поцелуями. — Я здесь, я с тобой, я тебя не оставлю…

За плечом Кроули сияет полная луна, расчерченная чёрными изломами веток. Сверху с грохотом опускается крышка гроба.

Голые ветви хлещут по лицу, терновник царапает ноги, рвёт полы платья. Взмыленный конь мечется меж тёмных стволов, продираясь сквозь бурелом; сбитый с кустов снег колюче кусает кожу, зато леденящий душу вой остался далеко позади, и Азирафель даже начинает верить, что им удалось оторваться, когда вьющуюся через чащу тропу преграждают три волка.

Дальше он летит на мёрзлую землю, скинутый вставшей на дыбы лошадью. Корни деревьев больно бьют в спину, но Азирафель успевает схватить толстую, выломанную грозой ветку и замахивается на ближайшего к нему волка. Он выигрывает им с конём пару секунд, но едва уворачивается от зубов второго хищника, а в следующее мгновение тот с визгом отлетает в сторону, отброшенный мощной тёмной фигурой. Кроули переламывает хребет одному из волков, рыком отгоняет другого, и Азирафель невольно любуется разворачивающейся перед ним сценой, а потом третий волк вгрызается ему в горло.

Верёвки натирают стянутые за спиной запястья, острое лезвие упирается между лопаток. Под ногами — уходящая за борт доска, позади слышатся свист и улюлюкание пьяной матросни. Над водой нет-нет да и покажется треугольный плавник тигровой акулы.

Ну, Азирафелю ничего не остаётся, кроме как пройтись по доске, да? Иначе однорукий капитан пустит в ход свою шпагу.

Сильные руки подхватывают его, когда до поверхности воды остаётся меньше полуметра. Азирафель неловко переворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в тёплые чёрные перья, вдыхает запах озона, и виски, и свежей земли, автомобильного салона и чего-то травянистого. От пушечного залпа закладывает уши, а затем над ним смыкается тёмная толща холодной воды.

Волосы заполняют почти всё не занятое мебелью пространство, светлыми локонами лежат на просторной кровати с балдахином, на выложенном узорчатыми плитками полу, на прочных дубовых перекрытиях башни. Теоретически, такая копна волос должна быть очень тяжелой, но Азирафель почти не чувствует её вес.

О, и на нём снова платье.

Когда он сбрасывает волосы из окна, они почти достают до земли. Карабкаться по стене в рыцарских доспехах, наверное, неудобно, но стоит поблагодарить Кроули хотя бы за то, что поднимается он почти бесшумно, — иначе они рискуют разбудить дракона.

Дракона?

Кроули переваливается через подоконник и распрямляется в полный рост. Чёрные латы похожи на те, что он носил во времена короля Артура, и Азирафель улыбается, вспоминая их встречу в Уэссексе.

— Дорогой, ты немного напутал, — говорит он, втягивая густые пряди обратно в башню.

Кроули растерянно смотрит на него из-под забрала.

— Что?

— Волосы. Дракон. Разные истории.

— О чём ты вообще... — начинает Кроули, неловко взмахивает руками и выпадает из окна, сражённый проклятием ведьмы.

Возможно, не стоило вспоминать про дракона.

Азирафель старается ступать как можно мягче, но шаги его гулко отражаются от высоких каменных сводов. Гуляющие по западному крылу сквозняки едва не задувают пламя единственной свечи, освещающей тёмный проход, и отбрасываемые на стены тени кажутся живыми. По правде говоря, живым Азирафелю кажется весь замок: истерзанные картины в треснутых рамах перешёптываются с обрывками гобеленов, изуродованный глубокими бороздами когтей столик словно сам прыгает под ноги, беззвучно вздыхает вспоротой обивкой кресло с отломанной спинкой. А в самой дальней комнате, на столе у распахнутого настежь окна с хлопающими на ветру занавесками… 

Ох, бедняга, думает Азирафель, сочувственно касаясь стенки прозрачного купола. Фикус мелко дрожит, и на дно футляра падает ещё несколько пожелтевших листочков.

— Кроули, мне кажется, нам пора поговорить, — произносит Азирафель, глядя на качающийся перед ним край доски.

Руки туго связаны. Кончик шпаги замер за спиной.

Азирафель ждёт.

— Сейчас не время для разговоров, ангел, — шипит Кроули, появляясь слева. — Тебя вот-вот скормят акулам!

— Так почему же до сих пор не скормили? — спрашивает Азирафель.

Мир вокруг них останавливается.

В бедро неприятно упирается что-то острое. Азирафель садится и отбрасывает веретено в сторону. Вокруг тишина. Света из окна едва хватает, чтобы видеть очертания предметов: густые колючие заросли почти закрывают затянутое тучами небо.

Азирафель спускается по винтовой лестнице и выходит во внутренний двор замка, миновав королевские покои и тронный зал со спящими вповалку людьми.

— Кроули! — окликает он единственного стоящего на ногах человека.

Тот вздрагивает и оборачивается, едва не выронив меч.

— Ты не спишь.

— Эм-м, да, — подтверждает Азирафель. — Не сплю.

Кроули выглядит сбитым с толку, но быстро приходит в себя.

— Нужно уходить. Я вытащу тебя отсюда.

— Дорогой мой, — вздыхает Азирафель, — боюсь, пришло время признать, что у тебя не получается.

— Тш-ш-ш, не говори так громко, — шикает на него Кроули, округляя глаза. — Где-то здесь бродит дракон.

— Кроули, я не против того, чтобы ты меня спасал, — продолжает Азирафель, и не думая понижать голос. — Это невероятно трогательно, честное слово. Мне нравится, когда ты меня спасаешь.

— Азирафель, тише! — умоляет Кроули, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Если сюда явится чудовище, нам конец!

— Но тебе вовсе не обязательно это делать, ты же знаешь, верно? Ты — самое удивительное, совершенное, потрясающее существо, что я когда-либо встречал, и я не стал бы думать о тебе иначе, если бы пару раз лишился тела по собственной глупости.

Кроули выглядит так, будто вот-вот развоплотится. Он беспомощно открывает рот, закрывает его, открывает снова, но слова его тонут в утробном рёве. Громадная, покрытая чешуёй туша поднимается из-за крепостной стены и тяжело приземляется перед ними.

— Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет, — бормочет Азирафель и пронзает дракона огненным мечом.

Обрушившаяся башня замка погребает под собой их обоих.

Азирафель просыпается в стеклянном гробу и долго смотрит на звёзды сквозь плотно закрытую крышку.

— Должен признать, я восхищаюсь силой твоего воображения, — говорит Азирафель, переворачивая страницу. В ладонь услужливо тычется чашка горячего какао, и он делает глоток, стараясь не думать о том, чем — кем — она была раньше. — Однако всё это начинает меня утомлять.

Кроули старательно изучает корешки сотен тысяч книг, заполняющих уходящие к потолку шкафы.

Пальцы протянутой за саквояжем руки касаются прохладной кожи.

По светлой ткани костюма расплывается пятно, из груди торчит кончик шпаги.

— Три года, Кроули! — кричит Азирафель вслед удаляющейся высокой фигуре. — Ты не можешь впадать в спячку каждый раз, когда мы ссоримся!

Чашка с какао прыгает к руке, и он швыряет ни в чём не повинный предмет в стену.

Свист гильотины. Толпа на секунду замирает и разражается одобрительными возгласами, отрубленная голова кочерыжкой падает в подставленную корзину.

— Помнишь церковь? — мягко спрашивает Азирафель, вставая с ледяного трона.

Девочка с рыжими косами хмуро смотрит на него исподлобья. Солнце подсвечивает её лицо розовым и голубым, преломляясь в сверкающих узорах на стенах. Шаг за шагом Азирафель сокращает расстояние между ними и замирает перед ней, напряжённой, точно сжатая пружинка. 

— Ты мог просто связаться со мной заранее, предупредить, что мисс Монтгомери — двойной агент. Но решил, что этого недостаточно. Получилось очень эффектно, — заверяет он, невольно расплываясь в улыбке. — Особенно твоё появление в решающий момент — совсем как в кино. 

— Королевство в опасности, — твердит Кроули. — Если не разрушить проклятие, люди замёрзнут насмерть.

Азирафель качает головой.

— Что это изменит? — спрашивает он устало. — Ты закинешь нас в новую карманную вселенную, и всё повторится снова, и снова, и снова.

Девочка молчит, комкая в пальцах край зимнего плаща, подбитого горностаевым мехом.

— Пора возвращаться, Кроули, — говорит Азирафель, протягивая ей руку.

— Нет! — кричит Кроули, отшатываясь от него. Высокий голос эхом взмывает к потолку, вызывая ответный гул в ледяных коридорах и откуда-то снизу, из глубин холодной скалы. С треском распахивается балконная дверь, и ворвавшийся внутрь ветер подхватывает колючие снежинки, вихрем закручиваясь вокруг девочки. — Мы не можем вернуться! Не можем! Только не сейчас!

Азирафель делает ещё один шаг. Гул нарастает. Тонко звеня, раскачиваются филигранные украшения под сводами тронного зала.

— Знаешь, сначала я думал, что ты просто хотел покрасоваться передо мной. А потом понял: ты боялся, что я тебя не прощу. Но я простил бы тебя в любом случае, даже если бы ты вовсе не пришёл мне на помощь. На самом деле, я простил тебя задолго до этой встречи.

Девочка всхлипывает. Азирафель почти не видит её за вращающейся стеной снега — только искажённое отчаянием лицо резко выделяется в белой пелене.

— Мне нужно спасти тебя!

По потолку бегут трещины, одна из колонн опасно кренится, надломившись у пьедестала.

— Не нужно, — возражает Азирафель. — Ты можешь не совершать подвиги в мою честь. Не пытаться произвести впечатление, ведь я и так бесконечно очарован тобой.

_Тебе не нужно ничего заслуживать.  
Не нужно спасать меня, чтобы я тебя любил.  
Я уже люблю тебя и прекращать не планирую.  
Ты веришь мне?_

Падающие глыбы льда дробят пол под ногами, часть расколовшейся внешней стены сползает в пропасть, увлекая за собой балкон и одну из опор здания, ледяной дворец рушится, рушится, рушится.

Сладость французского десерта на губах. Клочок бумаги сгорает в воде. Соприкосновение пальцев на ручке саквояжа. Термос в бежевую клетку. Кинотеатр на станции Виктория. В спину бьёт струйка воды из детского пистолета. _Мы не можем сдаться сейчас._ Звон бокалов. Соловей поёт на Беркли-сквер.

— Верю, — шепчет Кроули посиневшими губами.

Ледяная крошка на миг зависает в застывшем воздухе и бесшумно рассыпается по фракталам полупрозрачного пола. Азирафель в секунду преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и подхватывает пошатнувшуюся девочку, бережно обнимая её.

— Просыпайся, Кроули, — просит он, поглаживая рыжие волосы.

Кроули открывает глаза и смотрит в серый потолок. За окнами спальни шумит Мейфэр.

— А! Ты вернулся, — радостно произносит знакомый голос где-то совсем рядом.

Кроули рывком садится на кровати. Сквозь неплотно задёрнутые шторы пробиваются лучи послеполуденного солнца; пахнет пылью и чем-то сладким. 

— Прости, — хрипит он, запуская пальцы в спутанные вихры. У него дрожат руки. — Прости, что сбежал от тебя.

 _Я сбежал от тебя, а ты всё равно пришёл за мной._

Азирафель закрывает книгу, ставит дымящуюся чашку на столик у кресла. Матрас прогибается, и в следующую секунду Кроули притягивают в тёплые объятия.

— Не за что извиняться, — шепчет Азирафель, целуя его в макушку. — Это было весьма захватывающее приключение. Хотя признаюсь, твой выбор сюжетов меня удивил.

И Кроули расслабляется в его руках, потому что вселенная наконец-то встаёт на место. Он криво усмехается, стараясь как можно незаметнее вытереть глаза рукавом шёлковой пижамы.

— Скажи спасибо, что я не смотрел «Сейлормун».


End file.
